Saying Sorry
by joshsgrl
Summary: How Finn and Rachel get past all the fighting they've been doing. SMUT warning.


Here's another look into the Finchel world, mostly post Britney/Brittany episode.

As always, I own nothing, no copyright infringement intended.

**Part 1**

_Quinn's standing next to me talking, I'm not really paying much attention until I hear "So what do you say, you and me, 8 o'clock, Breadsticks?" come out of her mouth. Her Cheerio's uniform must be too tight; she knows I'm with Rachel._

"_Look, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you." Oh crap, that didn't sound right; I better fix this before Rachel finds out. "I probably always will. But I'm not going to get back together with you, there's someone else and you know who that is. I'm asking you to respect that, I'm sorry." I tell her as gently as I can. I don't wait for her to respond. I just close my locker and head to class._

As I go to turn the corner, I look back and see Quinn talking to Rachel, a stunned look on her face. Shit, I'm going to be in so much trouble, we're not on the best terms these days.

Sitting in my history class I'm totally not paying attention to the lesson. I'm trying to think of ways to get Rachel to forgive me. She's still kind of pissed I'm back on the football team, and now Quinn's on some kind of Cheerio's power kick. I love Rachel, I really do but she's been acting totally crazy the past couple of weeks. Okay so I haven't exactly been in the best mood myself what with getting cut from the football team, and Sam getting my Quarterback position. And then there was the whole Rachel dressing like Britney Spears thing. I'm glad she's back to dressing like herself again. Maybe now that everything is getting back to normal we can stop fighting so much, it was so much easier this summer when it was just the two of us. It's like the pressure of being back in school is tearing us apart and I hate it.

That's when it hits me; that's what this was all about. She really does think that I'm going to leave her for some blonde, plastic, cheerleader. Well if my words aren't enough to convince her that she's all I think about, I'll just have to show her with actions.

The final bell rings, I grab my books off my desk heading for Glee rehearsal, a smile on my face. I take my usual seat in the back. I'm a little surprised when Rachel comes in she doesn't sit beside me, god I hope Quinn didn't say anything to totally make her pissed at me. Or maybe she's just still mad that I didn't quit the football team for her.

Mr. Schue comes in and starts talking. Rachel raises her hand saying she has a song she'd like to sing. Mr. Schue tells her no more Britney, Kurt complains about only doing one number, and Rachel explains that it's actually something from our original assignment last week.

"_I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend." She tells the group. She looks at me and continues "Finn… I was wrong. I shouldn't try to control you. I'm just… I've never been this happy before and I realize now that I was trying to hold on to how you we're making me feel so much that I was strangling you in my hands like a little bird." I smile a little; there she goes with her metaphors again. There's a lump in my throat that's making it difficult to swallow. "I get now that in order for this relationship to work, I have to open up my hands and let you fly free." She continues._

_I hear Brittany say "Wait, Finn can fly!" and Kurt respond "Really?" in his most sarcastic tone from a couple of seats over, I'm not really paying attention to them, I'm too busy looking at my girlfriend who's about to sing to me._

"_Wait, I thought I was the only one getting the solos from now on." Brittany says. "Next week I'll be performing a musical number by Ke$ha!"_

_Mercedes is quick to shush her._

_As Rachel starts to sing the rest of the room disappears and it's just me and her._

_**When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it**_

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing

I just watch as she bears her heart to me, a tear slipping down her cheek. I want nothing more than to wipe it away and hold her in my arms, but I just sit here with a dopey look on my face. Everyone breaks into applause and I remember where we are.

After Glee I hang back, waiting for her. I've decided to end our stupid fight once and for all.

"Rachel…" I say quietly. My voice cracks a little with emotion, her song was amazing.

She's at the piano packing her sheet music into her bag. Her back is to me, as she turns to look at me I can't help but notice the feint blush on her cheeks.

"Hi" she says shyly, nervously tucking her hair behind one ear. "Look I'm really sorry about the past couple of days, and I meant what I said. I know how much football means to you. It wasn't fair of me to ask you to choose between me and something you love so much." I can't help but notice how cute she looks when she rambles. "I was just feeling insecure; and it's easier for me to accept that you'd want to be with me if you didn't have football anymore."

I can't help myself, it feels like it been forever since I've really kissed her like I want to right now. I place my index finger over her lips to silence her. Her eyes go wide with surprise, I just smile at her. Slipping my fingers into her hair, I cradle the back of her head with my hand. Pulling her up towards me I meet her lips half way. She tastes like strawberries, and god I love strawberries. My lips slide easily over hers, and I wonder if I'll ever get tired of kissing her. There are butterflies in my stomach, and I can see stars behind my eyelids. I break away from her only when oxygen becomes necessary in my lungs.

"You want a ride home?" I ask her huskily.

She slowly opens her eyes, her tongue sliding over her lips. Her eyes are darker than normal and it takes her a couple of seconds to say anything.

"Umm… su.. su… sure." She stutters, unable to form words. I love that a simple kiss can make her speechless.

"You ready?" I ask, holding my hand out towards her.

She just grabs her backpack off the piano, swinging over one shoulder before grabbing my hand.

"Sure, let's go." She says smiling up at me.

Walking hand in hand we head for the student parking lot. Reaching my truck, I open the passenger door for her. Hoisting her up I can't help but let out a small groan when her skirt flips up revealing her panties to me. They're pink with little red hearts on them.

Things have been tense with us since school started. Everything that's happened in the past couple of weeks has been getting in the way of us spending any quality time together and I miss holding her. Of course holding her usually leads to kissing, kissing leads to groping. Man this summer was awesome, now that I think about it. We'd spent hours on the beat up old sofa in my basement, we'd say we were watching movies, but really it was just an excuse to make out.

I clear my throat as I settle behind the wheel, my pants feel tight just thinking about making out with her.

"So…" I ask, not to subtly either "do you need to get home right away or do you want to come over to my place for a bit."

I can see her looking at me sideways and she smiles her million watt smile.

"Nope, no where to be; Dad and Daddy are in Columbus working on some new case."

I turn my truck on and head for my house as fast as I can. I'm hoping to get a closer look at those panties.

She's giggling at me while I try to kiss her and open the back door at the same time. The door sticks and really do need both hands to open it, but I don't want to let her go. I finally manage to get the door open and we fall inside the house. She got her arms around my neck and she's out right laughing at me. Her eyes are sparkling, and I haven't seen the expression of happiness on her face for a couple of weeks.

"It's not funny." I say pushing her further into the house, kicking the door closed behind us. Pulling her back to me I kiss her hard, now that I can focus fully on what I've wanted to do since she sang her song earlier.

She tears her lips away from mine panting "Where's Kurt?" she asks.

"Mall" Mercedes" "Shopping" I explain between kisses.

I can feel her smile against my lips. She nips at my lower lip, pressing her soft body into my harder one and boy am I hard. My hands slide down her back and over her ass. I pull her even tighter against me lifting her up. Her legs wrap around me and she grinds her hips into mine, my eyes roll back in my head and I groan.

"God Rach, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, baby."

"I'm sorry." We both say at the same time, laughing when we realize what the other said.

Taking a couple of steps towards the kitchen I lower her onto the counter.

"I know what I'm sorry for." She says pulling away from me just enough to look deeper into my eyes. "But Finn, what do you have to be sorry for?" she asks.

I sigh, feeling a little embarrassed. "I took my being cut from the team out on you; and then I kind of lost it when you went all Britney Spears on me. It just felt like everything was out of control."

"It's not your fault Finn."

"Yes it is. You'd never have felt the need to dress like that if I was a better boyfriend and told you more how attractive you really are."

I tuck her hair behind her ears, dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

"I mean I like how you dress normally, all animal print sweaters and leg warmers. You know that already though. It's part of who you are, and part of what I love about you."

Pulling back further, I know I have to tell her about what Quinn said as well. I need to get it all out there.

"Umm… while I telling you embarrassing stuff there's something else you should now."

"Oh…" she says.

"Yeah. Erm… I had a weird conversation with Quinn today in the hall. "

She blushes bright red at my mentioning this. "Oh… about that. That was my fault." She takes her hands off my shoulders. "I might have asked her to come onto you."

"You what!" I'm shocked.

"I was just feeling really insecure. I mean I know you love me, I do. But crazy Rachel was in charge of my brain. I just need to know for sure, you'd just gotten back on the football team and I thought after what I said you might have decided that I wasn't worth all of the hassle."

I close my eyes, hearing her confession. She's unreal sometimes.

"Rachel! How could you ever doubt how much I love you and how much I want to be with you."

"We were fighting, like all the time. I've never been in a relationship like this before. I thought now that you were Mr. Popular again you might change your mind about us. I am kind of high maintenance."

She wrings her hands in her lap, looking really ashamed of herself for ever doubting us.

"Stop." I tell her a little more forcefully than I intended. Her eyes snap back up to mine, I can see the fear still there, her lower lip trembling a little.

Pulling her hands apart, lacing our fingers together. "I told you before I'll never break up with you. I mean it Rach, you're it for me. I love you so much."

I pull one hand free, placing it on her cheek, my thumb wiping away a tear before it has a chance to fall.

"You've got to start believing that I'm not going anywhere. You really have no idea what you do to me do you?"

"Well…" she blushes. "I have some idea." Some of our early make out sessions ended abruptly because of problem with arriving early.

"Exactly! You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me Rachel. Even now 10 minutes since I last really kissed you I'm still hard." I'm still standing between her thighs, her core pressing up against me. I rock my hips into her, to prove my point and she gasps softly.

"Do you know I walk around like this most of the day, to one degree or another." She squirms a little.

"All I have to do it smell you, or see you from a distance and Finn Junior is at attention. You don't make it easy on a guy either. All those tight sweaters and short skirts, I think Puck called you sneaky hot once, but he was wrong there's nothing sneaky about your hotness. Do you know what Jacob Ben-Israel said to me after you showed up dressed like Britney Spears; he offered me his house; he said he'd kill his parents and give me house just to have you. That's how smoking hot you are. So please never doubt that I wouldn't want you ever again."

"Eww… Jacob is so creepy." She grimaces a little.

"Yes he is; but he's also not blind. He sees what I see, what a lot of the other guys are starting to see too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now are we good here? Stupid fights officially over?"

She sits up straight, and smiles at me. "We're good."

"Good, because we have a least a couple of hours before anyone else gets home and I plan on using that to my full advantage. I saw those pretty little pink panties you're wearing today when you climbed up into my truck and think I want a closer look."

I crush my lips to hers, her mouth opens under mine and her tongue slips over mine. Her hands are in my hair pulling me closer. My hands slide over her thighs and under her skirt. I can feel her trembling. I love how she responds to me. I move my hand to her ass pulling her against me, her legs tightening around my waist. I hoist her easily off the counter, kissing her as I blindly make my way up to my room. I'm so glad that Burt and I worked things out, and that he renovated a room upstairs allowing us to move in and all live together in peace.

Reaching my room, I toss her onto my new much bigger bed. She giggles as I climb over her, pinning her beneath me. Briefly my brain registers how glad I am that my Mom finally decided at 6'-3" I was too big for my old twin bed, and now with a bigger room here, more room for an adult sized bed. Not that it wasn't fun trying to make out with Rachel on twin bed but this is so much better.

Rocking my hips into hers she lets out a breathy moan. I always thought hearing Rachel sing was the best sound in the world, that was before I heard her moan my name during our first make out session, that sound alone was enough to make me cream my pants right on the spot.

Her hands find their way to the buttons of my shirt, effortlessly freeing them from the holes. I have one hand supporting my upper body so I don't totally crush her; the other is under her shirt fumbling with the clasp on her bra. She pulls at my shirt I break away so I can pull the offending fabric over my head.

"Two hours?" she asks breathlessly.

"Two hours" I tell her seriously.

She pushes against my shoulder, indicating for my roll over. She straddles my hips and slowly rocks back and forth pressing into my cock. My head falls back against the pillow and I'm totally awestruck as she strips her sweater over her head in one quick motion.

My hands are on her small breasts, within seconds. Her head falls back , her eyes are closed, and strangled noise comes from her throat. I love her boobs, they're not big but I love the way they feel in my hands.

She leans into kiss me again. Her hands tickle my stomach as she reaches to undo the button on my jeans. She looks at me evilly when she pulls away from me slightly.

She crawls backwards down the bed a little, hooking her fingers into the top of my briefs tugging them down, I lift my hips to make her task easier. She pulls the denim and cotton free of my legs with some effort.

My cock is standing tall, as I lay on the bed naked before her. I can feel her eyes burning a path along my skin. She hops up off the bed stripping her panties down her legs, kicking them across the room. Her skirt, bra and socks join the other clothes on the floor. Within moments shes back on the bed, a wicked smile on her face.

She settles between my legs, one hand reaching out to stroke my shaft. She licks her lips, and I hiss feeling her cool fingers against the hot skin of my cock. My hips thrust up a little as she finds a rhythm, when I think I can't stand it any longer she leans down and runs the tip of her tongue up the length of me.

I grunt, grabbing a fistful of her hair knowing what's coming. I doubt I'll be able to let her play long there are things I want to do to her and if she get's me over excited I won't get to do them. Her warm wet mouth closes over me and she sucks me like a lolli-pop.

"God Rach, that feels so good." I tell her. I watch her head bob up and down over me and find myself having to think about that poor mailman, when she hums a little. My hips are thrusting up as she moves.

She lifts her head and licks her lips, god she's amazing. I grab her swiftly and flip our positions on the bed. I kiss her and taste myself on her lips. I kiss my way down her neck, across her collar bone, and over her breasts. Taking one of her nipples between my teeth I drag my tongue across it and she squeals. Her back arches off the bed pushing more of her breast into my mouth. I push her back against the bed. My hand travels south, trailing slowly down her stomach, past the small patch of hair and between her thighs.

Her legs close up, trapping my hand between them. I brush a finger over her clit and she moans. She's so fucking wet. I can smell her and the scent is intoxicating. I slowly circle the tight nub before dipping one finger into her folds.

"Please" she practically begs. Her hands gripping the comforter underneath her, twisting the fabric.

I slide another finger inside her, and she bucks her hips. My lips trail over the pulse point in her neck and I can feel her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Please what?" I murmur.

"Finn…" she whines as I continue to stroke her slick folds.

"Is there something you want?" I tease.

"Enough teasing Hudson." Her eyes are a little wild.

I remove my hand from between her legs, watching the pained expression on her face as I lick her juices from my fingers. I think I hear her growl and I let out chuckle.

I move over her, reaching into the table next to the bed for one of condoms kept hidden in there. She plucks the foil from my fingers, tearing the package open she slips the condom free. She reaches down, sheathing me quickly.

"Make love to me Finn." She says, her eyes are clouded over with passion.

I move back between her thighs, positioning myself at her entrance. Pushing forward I slowly enter her. I take my time, allowing her small body to adjust to my larger one.

Her hands are entwined in my hair, and she's looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love you." I tell her as my hips settle against hers.

She rocks into me saying "I love you too."

We begin to move, she hooks one leg behind me. Her lips part and her eyes slip shut. She so god damned sexy, and she doesn't even know it.

I lean down and kiss her pumping into her, increasing the tempo slightly.

We continue to move together, and I'm fighting that familiar feeling.

"Ohh… god." She moans and that's my undoing. I pump into her hard, and fast. I'm as deep inside her as I can be and it feels amazing to be this connected to her. I feel her walls clamp down around me, milking me and lose it. I come hard moments after she does, kissing her deeply.

"Mmmm…" she purrs, I'm laying on top of her stroking her arm slowly. Her nails are scraping up and down my back. We're both breathing hard, still connected.

"We're only allowed to fight if we get to make up like this all the time." She says.

"Oh yeah." I agree.

I slide off her slowly, pulling the condom off I toss it into the trashcan and pull her close to me. I tuck her up against me, wrapping my arm around her. She sighs happily.

"Time s'it?" she asks sleepily.

I lift my head from the pillow to see the clock. "Almost six." I tell her kissing her shoulder.

"Boo that means we should get cleaned up and presentable before anyone gets home and catches us." She complains.

"Yeah." I smile.

Neither of us moves until we hear the back door open and close. We can hear Kurt and Mercedes talking and banging around in the kitchen below us.

We quickly get dressed, and make our way down to them.

"Hey guys." I say sitting at one of kitchen chairs, pulling Rachel down on to my lap.

"So I see you guys made up." Kurt says simply.

"We did." I respond, know it won't be our last fight but as long as we talk about things we can make it back to being happy fairly quickly.


End file.
